


Fan Fiction

by courie969



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanfiction, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 01:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10349127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courie969/pseuds/courie969
Summary: Jensen reads fan fiction written about his favorite singer.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Fanfiction Writer's Critique Group on Facebook - the challenge was "Secrets."

Jensen strums his fingers against his knee and glances up at the clock for the fourth time in less than a minute. He shifts in his chair and sighs, eyes darting over to his closed laptop on the coffee table. Shifting again, he glances at the clock once more and jumps to his feet. He’s still got time. Jensen grabs his laptop and pads barefoot into his bedroom.

“He'll never know...” he mumbles to himself as he pushes the door nearly shut. Jensen deposits the laptop on his side of the bed and walks over to the window, closing the blinds and pulling the curtains shut. _Might as well set the mood._ He flips off the light switch and climbs into bed.Jensen fluffs his pillows before settling back against them and sprawls his legs out as he opens his laptop, the soft light casting shadows over the darkened room.

He pulls up the web browser and types in his favorite fan fiction website. Browsing over to the music category, he clicks on one of his favorite bands and narrows his search down further. He clicks the check boxes next to what he's looking for.

And finally, he types in the lead singer's name: Misha Collins.

He cocks his head, listening for any indication that his partner may be home early, and upon hearing nothing he clicks the search button.

Jensen scrolls down the page, glancing over summaries before his speakers ping with a new hit. He clicks on it, his eyebrows shooting straight up when he sees the listed pairing for the story, along with the drawing for the fic. The picture alone is enough to get him half hard. _Hmm, not a bad representation, really._ He scrolls down the page and reads.

_“Misha trails a finger across his jaw, the pad of his thumb catching on his lower lip. A pink tongue darts out to taste flesh and he shudders, eyes falling closed.”_

Jensen spreads his legs a little, balancing the laptop on one knee and shifts downward. His left hand hovers over the arrows on the keyboard, pressing the down key as he reads further,. Jensen palms his erection with his right hand once, twice, before slipping inside his pants and pulling it out. He groans softly, his fingers squeezing and teasing the tip.

_“So good for me,” Misha purrs in his ear, tongue darting out to lick along the shell. He shudders and reaches up to cup Misha's hardness through his trousers, only to have his hands smacked away. “I didn't tell you to touch.”_

“Jesus,” Jensen whispers to himself, letting his head fall back against the headboard. He strokes down, up, and down again, conjuring up an image to match what he’s reading. His thumb brushes across his slit, already wet, and he whimpers, dragging the moisture down and around his cock. Eyes closed, he pictures the bright blue eyes and dark, messy hair from the story, not that he needs a description; he's fantasized enough to picture Misha's face in an instant. Sucking in a breath, he opens his eyes and reads more.

_“Suck,” he commands, and the other man whimpers out a plea, muffled by the hard cock rubbing against his parted lips. He laps out at the head, dipping his tongue into the tip._

He pushes his laptop off his leg and pushes his pants down his hips. His story all but forgotten, he strokes himself, wishing Misha is giving him commands and shoving his cock down Jensen’s throat. Jensen strokes his hand down his shaft, once, twice, and runs his fingers over his balls and presses his index finger against his entrance. He groans loudly, head thrown back and mouth slack as he pushes his finger in to the first knuckle.

“Jensen, didn't I tell you to wait?”

Jensen gasps loudly and rips his hand away, his eyes flying open. He scrambles to sit up and finds himself tangled in his pants, so instead, he looks up at the man leaning against the door frame—he didn't even hear the door open.

“H-hey, baby... I didn't know you would be home so soon...” he trails off, wearily watching as his partner pushes himself off the door frame and saunters over to the side of the bed. Jensen pointedly ignores the erection bobbing against his stomach.

He feels the bed dip as Misha sits next to him, his shoulder pressing against Jensen's, and he reaches for the open laptop. “What's this?”

Jensen's stomach drops and he surges forward, trying to grab the laptop first. He pushes down on the lid, but his partner is too fast and snags the computer away. Lifting the lid, Misha glances at the page Jensen has open.

“Awww, baby,” he says, a wide smile lighting up his face, and Jensen feels his cheeks grow hot.

“I can't believe you're reading about us, Jensen,” he says, clearly amused, and Jensen groans in embarrassment, throwing his arm up to cover his eyes.

“Fuck you, Misha,” Jensen mumbles under his arm, and Misha laughs.

“Later, baby, right now, I'm gonna take care of you.”


End file.
